Selfless
by Caspyr441
Summary: She was willing to give up everything she had, because somethings were just more important. /Sasusaku//Tragedy/


**Hi everyone!! I'm updating faster!! Congratulate me!! I've had this story written on paper for at least 3 months, it's about time I type it up!! Anyway I hope you enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :(**

**-o0o-**

**I**

She was 3 years old, and she and her mother were grocery shopping. She spotted the tomato stand and left off running.

THUMP

She fell to the floor. Sakura looked up to find the person she knocked into. It was a boy, maybe a little older than herself. He had jet-black hair and onyx eyes that shone in the sun. They were both trying to stand up while rubbing their heads. They each mumbled a short _"sorry"_ and started running in the same direction. They reached the stand at the same time. There was only one tomato left, they each stared at it for a long time. She finally took it with much hesitation, and handed the boy the tomato. He looked surprised as he took the fruit into his hands, he whispered a _"thank-you"_ and ran towards his mother.

_**She gave up her favorite fruit for him, but it was O.K. because she thought he was cute, and she was sure she would never forget those onyx eyes.**_

II

Sakura is 5 when she meets the boy again, She meets him on the first day of school, they were going to be in the same kindergarten class. During circle time, he introduced himself as Sasuke Uchiha. There was another boy that she found interesting as well. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was extremely lively and sometimes obnoxiously loud, the complete opposite of Sasuke's very quiet character. After a while all 3 had become friends.

The next day, each child was asked to draw a picture of what they wanted to be when they were older. Naruto attempted to draw himself as hokage. She drew a picture of the 3 of them together, each of them were a different color blob. Even if she was only a red and pink blob, she thought she was quite beautiful.

She looked over her other shoulder so that she could see his drawing. All she saw was a blank piece of paper and crayons strewn across the table. Sakura looked around and finally found Sasuke in a corner with his head buried in his knees. She went to ask what was wrong.

_-"Sasuke, are you okay?"_

_-"…"_

_-"Sasuke, what's wrong?"_

He lifted his head so he could see her face.

_-"I don't have a red crayon!"_

_-"Well that's a silly reason to cry! Just use another color."_

_-"No! It has to be red, that's the color of my brother's eyes! I want to have red eyes!"_

She tried to picture Sasuke with red eyes, she didn't like the outcome. His eyes were so beautiful the way they were!

_-"But Sasuke, I think your eyes are perfect."_

_-"No, they have to be red!"_

She looked at her crayon box, The red was her favorite one. But she was willing to give it up if it made him happy.

_-"Here you go Sasuke."_

He lifted his head to see her standing in front of him holding out her red crayon. He immediately stopped crying, took the crayon and gave her a hug. She blushed a pretty shade of pink. When she turned around she saw Sasuke and Naruto fighting over the crayon. It broke in half, and now they were each coloring with their own half.

_**She gave up her favorite crayon, but it was okay, because her two favorite boys were happy again.**_

III

They were taking their exams in the forest of death. Naruto was unconscious and Sasuke had just woken up from a painful slumber. He had a black curse mark covering his body, which made him look bruised and beaten. She was fighting 3 sound ninja on her own, she herself looked terrible. Her hair was cut to her chin, her arms and legs had katanas stuck in them and her whole body was bruised and bloody.

_-Sakura, who did this? He asked_

_-…_

_Sakura, who did this to you?_

He casually walked up to one of the ninja, twisted his arms and brought him to the ground.

_-You're quite proud of these arms, are you not?_

He put a foot on the ninja's back and pulled on his arms until they broke. Sasuke stood and smirked, obviously happy with what he had accomplished. His red eyes could kill and it was meant literally.

_-Stop!!_

She ran up to him and wrapped her small arms around his chest.

-Please…stop.

His black marks receipted into the curse mark and he fell to the ground, bringing Sakura with him. She saved him from the woods, she protected him, and saved him from himself.

_**All in a day, she gave up her long pink hair, and her smooth cream skin. But it was fine, because her hair would grow back, and the bruises and wounds would slowly disappear. Maybe some of the wounds would leave scars and memories along with them, but it was okay. **_

_**IV**_

He wanted to leave the village, leave for good. Leave behind memories and friends. He wanted power, that's where he was going, to get power from the legendary sanin Orochimaru.

_-If you leave, I'll scream so loud, most of the village will hear me!_

She screamed while tears were rolling down her childlike face.

_-I …I love you, I would do anything for you. If you stay, I promise you won't regret it, I'll make everyday more pleasurable just please…stay._

He suddenly disappeared, she was getting ready to scream until she felt someone's breath on her neck.

_-Thank-you Sakura,_ he whispered in her ear, and knocked her unconscious.

_-Sasuke-ku…_ her eyes widened and she fell.

Sasuke caught her and laid her down on a cold stone bench. He stared at her for a little while and then decided it was time to leave.

Sakura hated the fact that the last time he would touch her, it would be for the soul reason to make her fall unconscious.

_**That night she gave away her love, she admitted that she was in love with him. It's hard to find true love at the age of 12, most children don't even know how it feels. But it was okay, because deep down, she knew it was true, everything she said that night was the truth. **_

VShe met him again at the age of 15. She was stronger now, a kunochi, she didn't need to be protected anymore. She promised herself she wouldn't look into his onyx eyes. She broke that promise, but instead of those soft onyx orbs, she saw red, the Sharingan. She was mesmerized, she couldn't move. She had trained so hard, but noting helped, she was still his. He was coming towards her with a chidory. She didn't understand how someone she loved so much was willing to kill her. She never thought that him of all people would want to hurt her.

Naruto, the only one who still believed in her, pushed her out of the way and started running back to Kohona. Once again she needed to be protected, she still felt like the little 12 year old she thought she got rid of.

_**That day she gave up. She gave up on her friends, and teaches, she gave up on him and she gave up on herself. But it was okay, because she knew that one day they would meet again and she would do the right thing.**_

VI

She was 18, she was ANBU captain and her team got ambushed. They survived the ambush, them Itachi appeared with the rest of the Akatsuki. Not too soon after Sasuke and his team joined in. She was out of chakra and was stuck on the sidelines with Kakashi. Naruto had several deep wounds which she couldn't heal, she knew he wouldn't make it to the end of the battle.

Sasuke finally got his dream, he was fighting Itachi and all she could do was watch. She felt helpless, she was basically leaving her teammates and the people she cherished the most to die.

All of the sudden Itachi pulls out a long sword, ready to put it through Sasuke's chest. She ran as fast as she could and came to a halt in front of Itachi, facing Sasuke. The moment she stopped the sword had punctured her back, it went through her heart and out through her chest. But it didn't stop there. Not being able to move, the sword went though Sasuke's chest and heart, bonding them by the sword. Itachi, being in a state of chock failed to see Sai sneaking up behind him and stabbing him in the back.

They were lying side by side.

-_Why?, _he whispered

She managed to give him a weak smile.

Sasuke started to cry and very gently kissed her pouty, blood stained lips.

_-Sasuke, I…I-_

_-I love you, Sakura, _he whispered in her ear.

_-I love you too Sasuke, _and he knew that she always had, and always will.

All the members of team 7 drew their last breath.

Sakura's last thought was – _my dream came true after all_ – as she drifted into a deep slumber.

_**That afternoon she got her dream, her wish since the age of 5. They were not going to be together on Earth, but their souls would always be entwined in heaven.**_

_**That afternoon everything she had told Sasuke the night he left the village had come true. She had sworn that she would give up anything for him and she kept true to that promise. Even if it meant giving up her life.**_

_**That afternoon, she gave up her life, but it was fine, because she gained so much more in return. **_

**-o0o-**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Keep your eyes peeled for another oneshot, _Saving his Life_, and other chapters from _7 minutes in heaven_!!**

**Please Review!!**

**Lots of Love 3**

**-Caspyr441**


End file.
